fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Regina Holley/tidbits
LTE * Letter to the editor in 2017, http://triblive.com/opinion/featuredcommentary/11866841-74/schools-public-pittsburgh Pittsburgh schools able, seeking to improve : REGINA B. HOLLEY, Thursday, Feb. 2, 2017 It was disheartening to read the suburban Allegheny Institute of Public Policy's assessment of the Council of the Great City Schools review of Pittsburgh Public Schools ( “Saving Pittsburgh Public Schools” ). The district is cognizant of frustrations expressed over the years by community organizations, foundations, parents and others. As the report states, some reform strategies have panned out and others have not — but the district has continued to seek approaches to improve. It's unfortunate that neither the newspaper nor the institute attended the Jan. 10 board meeting when the council's executive director, Mike Casserly, presented the report. He praised the board and Superintendent Anthony Hamlet, who requested this review, for “taking a sharp look at the work that preceded them, examining results, asking hard questions and rethinking what needs to be done” to educate children. In fact, rather than concluding the district is in “such academic and administrative disarray” that state oversight or control is necessary — as the institute suggests — Casserly emphasized that PPS has the “talent, the will and the determination” to improve under current leadership. The council's education experts concluded PPS “has the advantage of a talented staff and teacher workforce that share a commitment to improving the system on behalf of students. It also has a rare opportunity to make substantial progress under the leadership of a new and talented superintendent and a freshly elected school board. … There is a lot of work to be done, but there is no reason to believe that the Pittsburgh Public Schools cannot rebound and make substantial improvements over the next several years.” Indeed, Hamlet has made many positive changes since July, including: • Filling cabinet-level positions with educators • Giving assistant superintendents seats at cabinet meetings • Creating a chief academic officer • Creating a data and research department • Forming a committee to update K-12 curriculum • Hiring a community schools coordinator. It's surprising the institute would suggest the state take control. A 2015 state audit recommended the Department of Education offer help “through partnerships with school districts, not takeovers.” Nationally, studies by the Education Commission of the States and other entities have found mixed results regarding academic performance when states take over school districts. In some instances, administrative and financial practices improved, but classroom instruction did not. In Pennsylvania, state oversight hasn't turned around Chester Upland, Duquesne or Philadelphia public schools. Duquesne's students in grades 7-12 attend schools in West Mifflin and East Allegheny; many Chester Upland students enrolled in charter schools. The state took over Philadelphia's schools in 2001; school violence and budget deficits remain a problem. Philadelphia test scores last year remained flat after falling steeply in 2014-15 with Common Core's tougher math and English PSSAs. The Pittsburgh Public Schools Board and its superintendent are focused on finding solutions, not casting blame. We're pleased to accept Council of the Great City Schools guidance as we move forward to address student achievement — the most important consideration. Voter Guide from April 2011 I will strive to be a leader who focuses on student achievement in a laser like manner. I will accomplish this focus by developing policy that holds all role groups accountable for student achievement -- across all grade levels. This accountability will not be limited to teachers and principals, but central office staff, support staff and contacted services - with success being measured through student outcomes. I will serve as an "instructional based" board member. I believe the most critical issue facing PPS is the threat of the voucher system. It is critical that we improve our academic standing in the county. Without dramatic improvement, I fear that we will lose many of our talented students in numbers that we have not yet realized. Closer communication and deeper transparency with parents and community must be established. Academic success for the entire district has to be a major focus. I would suggest a retreat with key cabinet staff to examine deeply where cuts could be made without impacting the school sites. I would research comparable school districts to review central office configurations and fiscal characteristics. This would be followed with the development of an appeal to the Governor’s office on behalf of our students and families. I would gather parental/community/student input to assist in problem solving strategies.